Fatal Passion Play
by FictionalBadGuyLover
Summary: After the war, Hermione recalls she and Draco's relationship they had before she killed him. She walked the halls of her favorite school, Hogwarts. She meets up with the last person she wanted to see, Lucius Malfoy. Oneshot! Read & Reiew please!


**Diclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of this story. I only own the storyline itself, so no copying! Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Fatal Passion Play**

Hermione walked down the dimly lit corridor of Hogwarts taking in the last of the memories of the many years she had spent there, the many amazing people she had met, and all the valuable things she had learned, but most of all, Draco.

His memory would always be with her for as long as she would live. She could remember the first time they had met, nearly seven years ago. Oh, how she hated and despised of him with his rude talk to Mudbloods and cocky attitude. As the years went on, it only got worse, his looks, his charm, his intellect. She was almost jealous of him once for his intellect that had surprised her, but that soon faded after a stern talk with herself. Yet, she still found herself looking over his shoulder to make sure she did better then he did. Hermione did better then Draco most of the time, but sometimes he would sneak up on her and get an 'E' while she got an 'A.' It always occurred in Potions when Hermione would upset Snape a pinch more then usual she had convinced herself.

The competition really started in their fifth year. From the moment they both became Prefects, the battle was on. They would catch each other staring a quick glance at one another in class.

Hermione soon felt that the reason for competing against had a duel purpose. Yes, he was her rival and she wanted to defeat him, but she also felt that, subconsciously, she was doing it to impress him. He had said for years that she was just a Mudblood and he looked down upon her like a bag of dirt. In addition, Draco was the most fancied boy in school. The girls drooled over him and treated him like a god. Hermione, however, had noticed that they were all the same, pretty faced, no brain girls and he seemed to get bored of them very quickly as he went through them. It gave Hermione the desire to show him that not all girls were like those he had spent so much time with and that is what drove her.

It was not until mid sixth year that Draco finally took notice of Hermione. Yes, he knew she existed, though he would sometimes deny that he even noticed, but he started to _really_ notice her.

It was only a small attraction at first, but it soon became noticeable to Hermione. In time, they had their own relation ship and it was easy to keep hidden from the rest of the school. Soon, unfortunately, it became almost unbearable to stand keeping the secret from everyone, especially their friends.

Near the end of sixth year, after countless months of holding all emotion in, they gave in. They freely visited each other during the day and often snuggled quietly in the library where Hermione would read some of her favorite Muggle books to him.

By the end of the year, naturally, everybody knew of the bond between the two; student and staff alike. Some disagreed with the pairing calling it repulsive and betraying the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry. Other, however, accepted it and felt when brave to go public with it. "Maybe the houses will understand that they don't have to hate each other just because they were Gryffindor and Slytherin," some said, though Draco and Hermione hardly thought that their situation would change the mind of generations upon generations that learned to hate one another.

Their lives were going along just as planned with each other until one regretful day, the war was called and they were ordered to fight.

That was the day, the day they would have to make a decision to where their loyalties lie. Unfortunately for them, their loyalties lay on different sides of the war ground: Hermione with the Order of the Phoenix and Draco with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort.

The war went on for what seemed like forever. Though they stood on either side of the war, they still wrote to each other as they always had during holidays. Luckily, for Hermione's clever and intellectual brain, they had found a way to secretly message. They wrote of they day they had and how they were, though careful to keep one another's plans for the war out of the letters. Not until that fateful day, the last battle, that the true test of loyalty came; a test between love and death.

Throughout the war, they had made sure to stay out of each other's way, avoiding each other at all costs. Now, however, they could not avoid each other any longer. What few of the Order and Death Eaters that were left were paired up, fighting viciously, dropping like flies. Hermione and Draco, as much as they tried, were now face-to-face, wands at the ready.

This was the day both had been dreading. They couldn't walk into another battle, as much as they would like, it would mean betrayal letting an enemy go on the last battle. No, they would have to fight.

They stood there for several moments looking at each other, soaking in the situation and concentrating, but fighting the battles of emotions inside themselves.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Draco said with his eyes red and puffy with tears, "Avada Ked-."

"Expelliarmus! Avada Kedavra!" Hermione shouted before he could do or say anything to counter it.

Draco's body fell limply to the ground with a look of surprise on his face.

"No!" Hermione screamed as she ran over to his fallen body. Hermione sat on the ground and put his lifeless head in her lap. His eyes that were once any ice blue were now a dark gray of nothing. His face that was, at one time, warm with color, was not faded and cold.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I'm sorry. I love you," Hermione said as she wept loudly, stroking his platinum from his face. There were spells that flew every which way all around her, but she didn't care, in fact, she hoped they would be the killing curse and hit her so she didn't have to feel the nagging in her heart.

"Hermione! Hermione!" she heard someone call to her, but she quickly zoned it out wanting to be anywhere but in reality.

"Hermione!" they called again, but she just as quickly ignored it. This time, however, she felt herself lifted from the ground. When she looked up, she found Harry and Ron looking down upon her. After realizing she was in no more danger then she was before, she turned her head back to Draco and tried to wrestle free.

"Draco! No!" she yelled back, struggling against their might.

"No, Hermione, there's not time!" Harry yelled at her, continuing to drag her away.

"Come one, Hermi- watch out!" Ron said ducking just in time as a flash of green light flew past them. Lucius Malfoy stalked wide-eyed in anger toward them.

"Quick, get out o' 'ere, go!" a familiar voice said from behind them. Hagrid was trotting up at them on the homicidal Lucius.

Lucius had sent off another spell and Hagrid blocked it just in time. Shaken by the near death experience, though she was quite used to it by now, Hermione was even more horrified that Lucius's eyes were looking right at hers; the spell was meant for her.

Hermione now had a reason to run and quickly followed after Harry and Ron's hands pulling her away.

That day would stick in Hermione as crystal clearly as the day it had happened. In addition, to her misfortune, would the face of Draco as she was pulled away; eyes wide staring up to the sky of darkness.

"Miss Granger," a voice said startling Hermione from her plunging thought. Hermione turned on her heel to find non-other then Lucius staring back at her. She had gotten use to this face by now, though Harry and Ron didn't approve of it, and no longer feared or hated it. In fact, this man before her had, in some way, become another father to her. He didn't consider her a Mudblood anymore and was as willing to accept her as Draco had been. Even after Draco's death, though he had nearly killed her that day, he eventually looked over it and said that it was the way of the war. Hermione found it quite unlike Lucius, but wasn't hesitant to believe it and remain friendly with him.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, you startled me," Hermione said with a wave of relief and memories sweeping back to her.

"Sorry, I was just stopping by to see how you were. I know coming back to Hogwarts must have brought back several memories, good and bad," he added.

He was standing at a respectable distance, but Hermione could still see the pain in his eyes. She couldn't imagine what effect was taking toll on him and how much harder it was for him.

"Oh, I'm managing, but what about you, Mr. Malfoy? Are you alright?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm coping, as well. Actually, I was just going through his possessions at the Manor and thought you might be able to help me. You two were…very close," he said slowly.

"Yes, we were. I would love to help you," Hermione said mustering a smile.

"We'll apparate, see you there," he said smiling back.

She nodded and he disaparated with a loud crack. She did the same and before she knew it, she was at the doorway of the Malfoy Manor. Hermione had been there on numerous occasions, but the usual glow of warmth and comforting atmosphere were replaced by an eerie, ghostly feeling; Hermione didn't like it.

The places on the walls that once held picture frames of the Malfoy family happily staring back at them were bare and dull. The once bright walls of color that were illuminated b the morning glow were ugly and dull due to the covers windows. Hermione didn't know how this man lived alone in this house without going mad.

To her surprise, Mr. Malfoy was not there when she arrived. She didn't want to yell through the house and assumed that he was already in the room; she walked up toward the staircase.

As she moved upward, Hermione began to fill with memories again. She remembered the summer after sixth year, when she had been invited to stay, when Draco had chased her up the stairs.

She ran as fast as she could, but every time Draco got close, he would pinch her rear and she would run fast. It was useless, though; sixteen years living in the house gave him a slight advantage.

"Alohahmara," Hermione said as she rushed into his room, Draco on her tail. The door slammed in his face and he groaned mildly from behind the door.

"That's what you get! Next time, I wouldn't be so nice," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, there are more ways to get in a room then just through doors," Draco said laughing back.

With a loud pop, Draco was in and he grabbed Hermione around the waist before she had any time to react.

"Whoa!" Hermione yelped as Draco flung her on to the bed in the middle of the room, landing on top of her.

"Well, well, well, let's see who's got the advantage now," Draco purred before giving her a kiss on the lips.

Hermione put her hands up to her lips as she sat on the end of the very same bed. The room was much different from what she remembered.

The room, once a beautiful combination of silver and hunter green was now white and full of boxes lining the wall. The bookshelves that once held novels of the greatest literature were gone, apparently packed away. The only thing she remembered of what use to be and was still there was a picture. It was of Hermione and Draco sitting on a park bench. Hermione had he legs on his lap and arms around his neck. Draco had his hands on her waist and they both smiled brightly. He gave her a soft kiss and Hermione saw herself blush when he did. They looked so happy.

At that moment, everything came flooding back, the memories, the emotions, the experiences, everything. It was too over powering and Hermione started to cry uncontrollably. The tears came like raindrops at first, but soon burst into a flood of moisture. She found herself wiping her eyes with her wool coat and her eyes soon became irritated.

Hermione had cried for sometime before she saw a hand offering her a tissue. Hermione looked up to see Mr. Malfoy looking back at her. She took the tissue and quickly patted away the still coming tears.

"I'm sorry. Oh, this is embarrassing," Hermione said sniffing back tears.

"No, no, it's fine. When you grieve, you need to cry," he said sitting next to her on the bed.

Hermione patter the last of what was dry of the tissue and said, "Thanks, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, no, you're welcome, and call me Lucius," he said sweetly. Hermione looked up at her and smiled.

"Ok…Lucius," she responded, feeling how the name rolled off her tongue. She looked at him and a sudden sight struck Hermione. His facial features were warm and comforting, much like Draco's had been. The tears came back and Hermione tried her hardest to stop them, but they wouldn't.

"Shh, shh, it's OK," Lucius said pulling her head to his shoulder. She happily dug her wet face into his shoulder and cried freely. She huddled up next to him while he rubbed her back in a hopefully calmingly way.

It felt good to be able to cry on someone's shoulder finally. Yes, Harry and Ron gladly offered their shoulders, but it wasn't the same as crying on someone's shoulders who actually cared about Draco as much as she did, if not more.

Hermione could feel the warmth of his body radiating heat. She could feel his chest fall up and down at an non normal rate and she was sure he was having a tough time with it as well.

Without recoiling from his comforting shoulder, Hermione mumbled, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have brought it up like this… here."

"No, it's fine. I actually think I needed this…" Lucius said looking down at her, "It helps."

Hermione moved back up to stare into his eyes. Those same icy blue eyes she missed so very much. They were hypnotizing and the world around her hazed. Those eyes she so desperately wanted to see for months had her hooked.

As Hermione looked into Lucius's eyes, he started back, perplexed by the sudden change in her eye. What was once a look of sorrow suddenly looked hopeful and desperate. He didn't know what had made her change, but he wasn't sure how to react.

The only things that Hermione saw were those blue eyes. She shifted her eyes to his lips. She bit her lip, holding back; they so closely resembled Draco's lips. Putting her eyes back on his, she looked into his eyes for a sign, any sign. Hermione soon got her answer, in his eyes flickered certain curiosity. Without thinking, Hermione leaned forward to his lips.

Hermione's reaction definitely startled him and he didn't have time to react. It was only a simple kiss, but Hermione put a strong meaning into it that he could not deny he did not notice.

After several moments, Hermione pulled away licking her lips and looking up at him for his reaction.

"I'm no Draco," Lucius said with sadness in his voice.

"I know," Hermione lied and leaned back in for more.

Lucius didn't stop her this time, but didn't push her forward. Instead, he naturally put his arms around her as she put hers around his neck.

Hermione pushed him back on to the enormous round bed and quickly deepened the kiss. She couldn't imagine how it would look if someone had walked in on them at this very moment. Hermione with her red, puffy face pinning her former lovers father down on her former lovers bed. To her though, it was nothing different when she and Draco were in his room. Hermione knew that it was Lucius she was currently making love too, but subconsciously, her mind was making love to Draco.

Lucius could not deny the lonely feeling he had in his heart. He had been too lonely for too long. The loss of his wife was most tragic and it pained him to think of it. But, the way Hermione had presented herself, she was bold, daring, and confident, everything he wanted and he couldn't help but see his wife in her.

Hermione's movement sent waves of awe through Lucius and he couldn't help but respond to her. Out of habit, after a few minutes on his back, Lucius flipped them over. Hermione gave a quick, "Oh!" but was soon cut off by the force of his lips on hers.

Hermione entangled her hands in his hair that flowed down off his shoulders while he propped himself up with one hand and explored her body with the other.

The attack on her body that Lucius was doing was almost unbearable. His engagements, his touch, and his lips…it was obvious where Draco got his talent.

_"Filthy Mudblood,"_ he heard someone say and he pulled away and looked at her with a bit of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a dreamy voice.

"Did you…no, nothing," he said and smirked at her as he leaned back down to her.

With expertise, he moved his lips from her lips to her cheek, neck, and finally her chest where he slowly unbuttoned her blouse, kissing the sensitive as he went. Hermione could only snap her arms over her head, grabbing the pillow for something to do with her hands. Lucius smirked and continued with vigor.

Not wasting any time with his attire, he brought himself to his knees and disposed of them quickly. Once stripped of his clothes from the waist up, he crawled back to her, his eyes glued to hers and she matched it with equal intensity.

"_Filthy little Mudblood,"_ a voice said in his head again. He paused for a split second before deciding to ignore it and moved to her.

Once their lips were together again, Hermione placed her hands on his chest feeling every inch with agreement. She could feel him shiver slightly as she moved downward toward his belt line. She grasped his pants and swung herself over so she towered over him. She smirked and placed her hands on the button of his pants, and undid it as slowly as he had with her. He looked down at her with a face of pure amusement at her daring actions as she slowly unzipped the zip to expose him.

She smiled up at him and he grinned down at her as he brought a finger up to indicate her to go to him. Seductively, she crept up on top of him and looked down at him with curiosity. He seized her shoulders and rocked himself back on top.

Now he was completely exposed and decided upon revenge. He reached under his back and messaged her soothingly while working his way to the clasp. Once he found it, he snapped it off and threw it off of her. Without hesitation, he began to kiss her in spots she never thought possible.

She whipped her head back in ecstasy as he tugged off her skirt and socks. She was now in his complete control with the only barrier a thin piece of cloth. It didn't take him long to get it off either and she was now his whether she liked it or not.

Once completely exposed, Lucius looked down at her, a sign of impression in his eyes. "I see why Draco took such a liking to you," he said with a smirk before fixing his mouth on hers once more.

He felt up and down her body when a little voice said with authority, _"Lucius Malfoy."_ He stopped abruptly and looked down at her confused.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Hermione asked with a look of puzzlement.

He shook his head and got the thought out of his mind before he smiled back down at her and said, "Yes." He kissed her forcibly and worked his way back into his rhythm.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and positioned himself. Without looking back at, for fear of hearing that unnerving voice again that was slowly getting to him, he plunged into the ultimate bliss that she provided. She gasped in surprise at first, but soon worked her deal into his steady, strong tempo.

He leaned his head to her ear and she became shorter breathed as he breathed heavily and shallowly into it. She submitted to his every move and Lucius felt a satisfaction grow in him, as he never thought he would feel again. The fact that he was able to make a woman moan in pleasure who was twenty-six years his junior was something in his wild dreams.

_"Filthy Mudblood!"_ the voice said again.

"No! She is a respectable human being," he said back faltering slightly.

_"She's a filthy Mudblood!"_ it said with more energy then before.

"No, she isn't. Shut up!" he screamed back at the unwelcome tone.

_"She deserves to die!"_ it screamed back with just as much anger.

"No," he said plainly, trying to calm his voice. It wasn't until he noticed that Hermione was looking up at him.

"What did I do?" she asked him with a look of hurt in her face.

"What?" he asked her surprised that he had said it out loud.

_"She isn't worth it, get rid of her,"_ the voice said softly and persuasively.

He didn't answer, but instead returned to kissing her as if nothing had happened. She didn't stop him, but continued awkwardly.

Near his peek, he pumped harder and harder trying to make her make as much noise as physically possible to block the words out of his head, _"Filthy Mudblood, Filthy Mudblood, Filthy Mudblood…"_

He moved one last time as he was over come with the most amazing feeling he ever felt. For a moment, his mind went completely blank and images shoot through his mind. At first they were of his young Draco, only a few years old at the time, but then they became to be grow with age and they came to the very resent, the look of death on his face.

It was Draco and Hermione standing opposite each other and he had just killed one of the Order's members. He stared, standing back to watch the horrifying moment. Draco and Hermione did nothing for a while, just staring at each other. Then, Draco flicked his wand, but out of nowhere, a red, then green light hit Draco and he was down…gone. He filled with rage to see Hermione had her wand pointing firmly on his fallen son. Then, without warning, she dropped down to him and cradled his lifeless head in her lap. His jaw dropped and he was stock still against his will. _Did the woman my son said he was in love with just get killed by her? _He asked himself, but couldn't comprehend it.

It was not until a moment or two later that he had come to his senses and his anger became over powering. His first curse was dodged because of those stupid Potty and Weasel kids and he was then left with the old oaf to fend.

It all came back to him in no more then half a second, but he filled with rage just as quickly. _"The filthy little Mudblood killed your son…now kill her."_

He looked down at her as she shook in sheer pleasure and he couldn't imagine what he thought sleeping with the filthy Mudblood. He grabbed his wand that he had kept with him on the night table and gave it a quick flick. The next moment, he had a knife in his hands and put it to her throat.

Without noticing his sudden change in emotion, her eyes rolled back into normal position and she flinched in horror when she saw his face filled with fury and the knife at her throat.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed keeping her eyes on the knife and trying her best to recoil from it.

Before she could grab at the knife, he slashed it across her jugular vein and the blood sprayed from all directions. "That is revenge for my son," he said clenching his teeth. She looked up at him wide eyed as she did her best to cover the wound, though she knew it was no use. She attempted to speak, but her voice barely came and she felt her heart cry for more blood. "Why…"

He watched as she looked up to him for help and an explanation, but he just got up from her and looked down upon her with a satisfied smile as she drew her last breath. Her world went black and the pain died away to nothing. What started as a simple passion play, had now become a fatal passion play.


End file.
